


That Is What Friends Are For

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soul Eater gang take a summer trip to Kid's summer home in a nice forest. Only it isn't so peaceful when you have Maka demanding, Patty's creepiness, Liz's fears, Tsubaki's anger, and the boys' fighting. Fighting over what? In this case who, then it's Soul. (StarSoul or DeathEater?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Is What Friends Are For

" This is the best summer trip ever!" Death The Kid exclaimed as he thrusted his arms in the air. Patty clapped her hands in excitement as her older sister, Liz, frowned. Sure they got to go to a summer house, near a forest deserted of everything but nature and animals, but how is she supposed to get her pedicures and back massages? She isn't used to living in a forest. The three weren't the only ones though. The one's who actually planned the trip is Maka, a scythe meister and Tsubaki, a shadow weapon. Both girls were currently checking the supplies while their partners, Soul, a scythe, and Black Star, an assassin, lazed on top of a large rock. Both males were not so keen on the sudden summer trip. Soul sighed as he drew lazy circles on the rock while Black Star, who was leaning against it, slumped down further.

Maka and Tsubaki finally finished their count and the two stood up straight next to the luggage.

" Okay guys, that's about it. Let's go check out the summer house Kid rented."

"' And observe the superb symmetry within it.'" Black Star muttered with a mocking tone of Kid's voice. Soul snorted.

Kid, however, didn't hear a thing and smirked while rubbing his chin.

" Oh I can't wait. Living in such a wonderful environment in a perfect house with an even number of rooms and..." As he went on down the imaginary list, Maka walked up to the two unenthusiastic boys and give an encouraging smile.

" Come on, this is supposed to be a break from fighting Kishins and living in a city where you walk on eggshells. For once, try to let loose. We have a whole week to spend here anyways so there is no point in sulking." Both boys just rolled their eyes in which, Maka pulled her book, dry blood stains on the bind. " One... two..." Before she said three, both were on their feet and joining the group in no time. Maka gave a satisfied look before picking up her own bags.

This ought to be a nice, relaxing, fun trip. Besides, what could go wrong?

...

" Okay I have everything in order. Liz, Patty, your rooms are over here," Kid directed as he pointed at a piece of paper," Maka, here, Soul, here, Black Star and Tsubaki... here and here." Once he finished and everyone went to organize their things, Soul stayed behind as he raised an eyebrow.

" There is seven of us right?" He asked and Kid turned towards the weapon with a small smile.

" Yes. At least, I made sure."

" And there is eight bedrooms?"

" Oh that. Can't have an odd number now can we?" Soul sweated. Of course that was kid's logic.

" So what's the eighth bedroom for?" He asked. The meister scratched the side of his cheek. He thought thoroughly as Soul watched him with a dead-pan expression. Seeing as the Shinigami wasn't going to have an answer anytime, Soul shook his head. " So basically you wasted about a fourth money because of your OCDness."

" I-It couldn't be helped."

" Symmetry's more like a curse than beauty in my opinion." Kid collapsed to the ground as a dark aura surrounded him.

" Ugh... How could you say that? Damn... now I'm sad. I want to die." Soul sweated at the scene before him and left the meister to mope. That's Death's son for you ladies and gentlemen.

...

" The first activity is having a camp fire. Sounds pretty fun." Maka said to herself while twirling a pencil in her fingers. She wrote down a bunch of notes on who would do what and how things should turn out. You may have thought that planning a trip didn't require long sheets of papers and countless note-taking. She was already wearing a simple shirt and shorts and was lounging on her bed. Maka had always wanted to go on a summer trip with friends and never got to during her previous years in life. She used to be a loner that sat in corners to read, sat in front of class to answer questions, and go to the library to finish homework.

Now, however, she had the most multi-personality group of friends that each made her laugh in their own ways. It was time she re-paid them with this favor.

...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The person didn't bother waiting for Black Star to open the door and walked in. It turned out to be Tsubaki who was already dressed in her summer clothes.

" Black Star, aren't you getting ready?"

" Count me out, I like the cold air-conditioning thanks." His weapon gave a kind smile and sat on the bed next to him. She understood that her meister dreaded the whole trip in the first place, but she kept the secret of Maka's repayment to herself. After all, it was the reason why they are all here, and she wanted to help too, knowing how important it is to the scythe meister.

" You know, one week isn't all that long. It'll go by so quick that you wouldn't notice. We have school in three weeks and I know how much you hate school. Maybe spending a week away from the city is a good thing." Black Star didn't say anything or do anything to acknowledge that he is listening, but Tsubaki knew full well that he was. Being his weapon had her understand her partner's body language. " Come on. We're about to leave in at least thirty minutes."

" Tsubaki wait." The girl turned around as her meister stared at her seriously.

" Yes?"

" ... Does standing outside the house count as having fun?" Tsubaki lost her posture and whimpered, realizing that her whole explanation went in one ear and out the other.

" Never mind. Just change already."

...................

" Kid, could you and Patty pitch the tent while me and Tsuabki set up?" Maka asked while handing the supplies.

" Sure thing."

" Yay! I'm gonna build a giraffe out of it!" As she left Kid to deal with the tent and Patty, she faced Liz.

" Could you, Soul and Black Star fetch water from the lake down the path?" Liz nodded and dragged the sulking boys' to the direction of the lake. The sky was beginning to darken and the sun was having a hard time staying awake. The three made it to the lake and Liz pulled out three buckets.

" Two round trips should be enough for the night to we gotta hurry before it's completely dark." Black Star eyed her.

" Or maybe you want us to hurry because you're afraid of the dark?" Liz instantly shivered.

" Blame my sister's creepy ghost stories alright!?" She protested while hugging her arms. Soul was already getting the water and he stood up.

" Guys stop stalling already and just get the water. The sooner we get this done the better." Black Star looked at the weapon with amusement in his eyes.

" You're not afraid as well are you?" Soul's left eye twitched and he quickly turned away from the assassin.

" You wish. I'm just not in the mood for anything." As Liz started collecting water in her bucket, Black Star walked up to Soul and raised his arm up.

" Aw don't be like that. Lighten up would ya!?" He slapped the weapon's back but sweated when his brute force ended up with her friend splashing in the water. Soul arrived the surface while coughing water from his throat.

" What the hell Black Star!" The said meister just sat down on the edge of the grass with a huge grin.

" Feel better yet?"

" I feel like hitting you."

" Guys, it's getting a bit dark out here." Liz complained when she looked up to see the purplish-orange sky being dominated by a darker blue color.

Soul ignored her complaint and dried out his hair while moving up to the edge.

" Hey Black Star..." The boy only had time to blink before he was yanked down as well in to the water. Soul laughed as his best friend came up with a gasp and glared at him.

" Bastard."

" Same to you."

Liz realized that there was no point in trying to get the boys to hear her and looked ahead to see nothing but darkness in the path. It was starting to get cold and she knew that everyone were probably thinking what the heck was taking them so long. She whimpered and sat against the tree, not wanting to go anywhere by herself in the dark path. She watched as the boys tried to drown each other.

.....................

" I wonder what's taking them so long." Maka thought aloud. She was getting a fire started as Tsubaki looked up from shopping carrots.

" I hope they are alright."

" I'm sure they are." Maka turned her head with a dead-pan look at Kid and Patty, who weren't progressing so well with the tent. Patty was chasing a very disturbed Kid with a hammer and nail and Maka didn't want to know why his own weapon was trying to kill him. " It's too dark to see beyond this fire so we can't check on them. Hopefully it's just a small accident."

" Yeah..."

......................

" I'm freezing to death because of you." Soul growled as he, Black Star and Liz are finally heading back to camp. Black Star just smirked as he made sure to adjust his short sleeve-sweater. Liz was sighing in relief to see that the boys' finally got the hint that it wasn't time to drown each other in water at the dead of night. There was a small flicker of light, indicating that it was a fire. Soul was eager to just sit by the fire and warm up, forget the camp fire songs. " I'll get you back for this."

" I can't wait." Soul really wanted to hurt Black Star now.

As they walked through the endless trees Black Star began to notice that the weapons were shivering, Soul being the worst out of the two. Liz was probably just scared of something jumping out of the forest and being in the waters and stepping out in the cold breeze of the night isn't exactly comfortable. Besides, it is kind of his fault Soul is in that current position. Black Star pondered before sighing and taking off his sweater and wrapping it around his best friend's shoulder who looked up at him with widened red eyes.

"Wha..?" The meister was glad that it was partially dark so his blush was hidden at the innocent, confused look.

" You need it more than I do."

" But-"

" Shut up." The other boy did as he was told but gave a small smile.

" Thanks Black Star."

"...Whatever." He really tried to ignored the butterflies swirling in his stomach.

Liz wasn't oblivious to this scene but didn't comment, loving the scene before. It was definitely new to her that such an innocent, friendly gesture is interpreted into something more judging by the atmosphere. She couldn't think about the interaction anymore when they finally made it the site. Tsubaki sighed in relief but Maka grabbed to towels and tossed them at the boys.

" Jeez, what took you both so long!? We were beginning to worry." Black Star pulled the towel off his face and gave a sheepish look.

" Sorry. There were just some... accidents."

" I can see that. Dry yourselves so you won't catch a cold. And I'll take those buckets." Liz blinked at the scene before her.

" Was there also an accident over here?" Everyone turned their heads towards the sight of a ruined tent with Kid under the mess and Patty laughing on the ground, apparently building a giraffe out some ripped cloth.

" We could always go back. Besides that, Tsubaki's ready to put the food in, and we just need it to cook for a bit." Soul sighed in relief as he put the towel over him. Sweet warmth. He didn't know how Black Star could be immune to the practically freezing temperature. The fire did warm him slightly and he couldn't wait to go back to his room to just snuggle in his nice and fluffy, thick blankets...

" ?" He looked up when he found his best friend plopping his own towel on top of his head.

" Stop day dreaming and get near the fire. You'll get sick like this."

" Since when did you care?"

" ... I'm just stating a fact." Soul only snorted at the denial and turned around.

" It's actually kind of cute that a masculine guy like you cares about me." He received an annoyed look and a small blush.

" I'm going to hurt you."

As the two bickered, Maka pulled out her book, only for it to be taken away by Liz, who was smirking down at her.

" Liz?"

" Come on, now's not the time to act like a book worm. Let's go help those fix the tent." Maka pouted but complied as Tsubaki watched the simmering pot. Soul finally had his fun teasing Black Star and was going through his bag to find his signature black and yellow jacket. As he slipped it on, he noticed a note fall out from the bag and he picked it up in confusion, knowing that he didn't write anything. He turned over the blank side and read it.

' I'll be waiting for you, my precious.'

Soul's breath hitched, scowling and crumbled the note before tossing it behind him.

" Haha, very funny Black Star." The said boy looked over with a confused look.

" What?"

" Look, I already told you I'm not scared."

" I didn't say anything."

" I know you didn't. You wrote it." Black Star narrowed his eyes and found the note that Soul was pointing at. He picked it up and un-crumbled it, reading the words before rolling his eyes.

" This is ridiculous. There is no way I'd write something like this."

" Sure."

" Dude, you're anything but precious. I didn't write this."

Tsubaki caught a glimpse of the note in her partner's hand before 'oh'ing and giggled behind her hand. It was another bicker, and Maka and Liz were still trying to get the tent to stay manageable.

" Well, we'll just head back to the summer home. Kid you have the map right?" Maka said with a sheepish look. The food was ready, and they were all sitting around the fire with content looks.

" Map?" With that questioning look, everybody instantly groaned. Only Patty laughed loudly before snorting carrot bits from her nose. Then she laughed again at that matter. Soul shook his head as Black Star rolled his eyes. Liz was the only one who whimpered.

" A-Aw... How are we gonna get back!? Now swamp monsters are going to come out and eat us all..."

" Well there is always the tent..." Kid protested. Everyone's dead-panned looks turned towards the practically perished tent that barely stood up. The wind blew and it fell in a messes up heap and Soul sighed while getting everyone's attention.

" Look. If we have some kind of light, like a torch, then we can use the path to take us back. We didn't walk too far." Everyone seemed to agree and Maka stood up.

" Okay then. Before we leave, let's do a bit of camp stuff. Like, sing some songs or scary stories!" This didn't help Liz at all as she and Tsubaki instantly shivered. Patty hopped like a maniac and raised her hand.

" Ooh me! Pick me! Pick me!" Though she didn't even wait for them to pick her when she bent down with the fire right above her head to make a scary face.

" It was one night, the same night like this when two careless teenagers decided to play hide and seek in a very dark, uneasy forest..." Liz whimpered and hugged Tsubaki's arm, who was hiding her face with her hands. Black Star only raised an eyebrow as Soul tried to appear cool about it, though was really shaking invisibly. Kid swallowed, hating to think what would happen next while Maka bit the tip of her thumb. " One teen is told to run and hide with a ten second head-start, and the other stood by a tree to count," Patty's eyes lowered, " The first teen decided to hide behind a bush near a river. She waited and waited and waited to hear footsteps, and indeed she heard them. Careful to not let out a peep, her heart raced as the footsteps became more audible, but she didn't know where it was coming from," Soul could tell something bad was going to happen and unconsciously shifted against Black Star who noticed this gesture but didn't comment.

" She wanted to hide deeper inside the bush so she wouldn't be caught by her friend as the footsteps continued. The footsteps were light, and almost carefree and it seemed so unusual," Liz whimpered, " Finally, as her heart thumped against her chest almost painfully, a hand rested on her shoulder as light as ever. The teenager's breath stopped and her bloodshot eyes slowly looked down at the bony, white, almost ghostly hand. The one behind her knelt down and a cold breath almost froze her ear as it whispered," Patty then suddenly disappeared and Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka gasped. Liz was near tears as Kid frowned in confusion. Soul was about to question this before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as light as ever.

" Found you." A whisper spoke in his ear and Soul was out. Black Star quickly caught his passed out best friend in his arms before he could fall in his lap and glared at the laughing Patty. Maka felt her heart beat slow down almost instantly and Liz was simply glad that she wasn't the victim. Patty hopped up from her spot as Black Star adjusted so his friend could lay against his chest sideways on his lap. Tsubaki exhaled in relief and Kid abruptly stood up.

" Well I think it's about time we started heading out." He said a bit too fast and Liz instantly agreed.

" How's Soul?" Maka asked, stepping up to the assassin who was holding her weapon in his arms.

" He'll manage."

" I think Patty took it a bit too far. Honestly..." Both meisters looked at Patty, who was trying to creep Tsubaki out. " I shouldn't have suggested that idea. The night after tomorrow we'll make s'mores."

" Why the day after tomorrow?"

Maka smiled big.

" We're going fishing."

The gang managed to make it back to the summer house alive and all lights were turned on. Each bade each other goodnight and Black Star went to place Soul in his bed. Once he lay the weapon down, he covered him in the blankets before turning to head out, only for his wrist to be grabbed and he tried not to think about Patty's story.

As light as ever.

" Don't leave." The meister narrowed his eyes in confusion and Soul's eyes widened before they darted down, his hand letting go of Black Star's quickly as though it burned him. " N-never mind. I'm just... tired. Um..." Soul stuttered with a heavy blush and hugged the pillow beside him. It was an uncomfortable silence through the passing seconds before Black Star sighed heavily. Soul glanced up and yelped when he found his best friend taking off his own shirt. " What are you doing!?"

" Shut up." Soul's heart raced when he caught sight of the well-built torso. His face had never stung so much in embarrassment but made a confused noise when he was handed the shirt. " Take this instead. But give it back in the morning." Soul was about to protest but the other had already left the room. The weapon frowned at the clothing article and he dropped it on the ground purposely. He lied there for minutes before sitting back up.

He picked it back up and snuggled it, inhaling with a content sigh.

....................

Morning...

.....................

Oh sweet symmetry... Yeah that's right. Pour that sweet, hot fudge in a straight line down your chest and-

" Oi Kid..." Th said male blinked awake slowly and nearly wet his pants to find Patty in front of his face.

" Patty! Wh-What are you doing here!?" His weapon giggled and hopped off the bed before heading to the door.

" Breakfast is ready! And you better hurry fast, 'cause I'm'a eat like a pig! Oink Oink!" Kid mentally made a note to lock his door as he sat up in his bed. Indeed, there was the smell of breakfast and fits of girly giggles. It felt nice knowing that they all could relax no-wait. That rug is two inches from alignment with the t.v...

The sound of Kid's shriek woke up Black Star, who happened to be next door and he rubbed his tired eyes awake. He squinted at the sharp brightness that pierced through the window and he sat up. Black Star frowned and looked down, not remembering sleeping without a shirt and then realized what happened last night. It was weird that Soul acted like that, but then maybe it was because he was tired. The meister had yet to get Patty back for scaring his best friend to the point of passing out in his arms. He looked up at the sound of two timid knocks on his door and again, the person just opened it before he could even get up to open it. The person turned out to be Soul, the one he had been thinking about practically all night, and the white-haired boy pulled out his missing shirt.

" Brought it back like you said." He murmured while placing it on his bag. Black Star could see the light blush on that almost pale face.

" Feel better?" This made the weapon blush even more.

" Shaddup. I didn't even need it."

" That's true. You wanted me instead." Soul stuttered as a whole new shade of red covered his face. This action made Black Star smirk at the reaction and he tossed a pillow at the other boy lightly, (though 'lightly' meant pretty-darn-hard in Soul's term) to get his attention. " I know what you meant. I have to go shower now."

Soul scowled and muttered something dark while leaving, before coming back and tossing the pillow back at his friend, who caught it easily. Once the weapon left again, the meister hopped out of bed and went to do as he had stated.

................

Soul was back in his room, pacing the floor back and forth. He had a distant look of thought in his eyes and stopped before continuing the patterned movement. He thought and thought, a blush erupting occasionally and he shook his head. He was wondering Blaire was up to, seeing as they had left the house key to her. Blaire is a magical cat so she is capable of almost anything. Meaning, their house could be destroyed with a snap of her fingers. The when they get back, she'll try and seduce him so she could get away easily. In fact, it was almost as if he was playing out the future. Damn Blaire always having to do something to make him pissed even if they are miles away from each other.

His thoughts were cut off when he walked right into something or in this case someone. He froze in the person's chest before lifting his head slowly to see Kid looking back at him with a perplexed look.

" Brake much?"

" I was just... thinking." Soul replied and stepped away with his face growing hotter by the second. " What are you doing here anyway- how did you even get in!? I swear I locked the door." Kid smirked while raising a ring with twelve keys.

" Owning a summer house has it's perks." Soul rolled his eyes but now felt a bit bare in front of Kid, knowing that locking door isn't going to be safe anymore. " Besides that, I was wondering if you were ready. You and Black Star have yet to come out." Soul waved his hand dismissively before unbuttoning his shirt to change.

" Tell them I'll be out in a couple minutes." Soul said and slid the sleeves off his shoulders. He paused when the sleeves reached his elbow and he turned around, spotting Kid looking back at him with a pleased look, in which he blushed furiously. " That means get out!"

" Want me gone so easily?" Soul made a small sound in his throat when the Shinigami straightened up and was slowly walking towards him.

" Wh-what are you... I-I have to..." Soul's words failed him when he was backed against the wall. The meister held his waist, leaning closer.

" We don't have to come out too early."

" K-Kid..."

The sound of Soul's door opening made the two looked back at Black Star, who had an un-amused look on his face.

" Mind you we have guests in this house." Soul reddened and he pulled away from the shinigami while hugging himself to keep his bare chest from view.

" It's not like that! He was just... t-telling me something."

" That requires your shirt to be half-open?"

" I was about to change but-"

" Hey!" All three boys gave startled looks at Maka. She looked around while raising an eyebrow with a suggestive smile.

" Soul, I never knew you rolled that way..." The weapon groaned and hid his red face in his hands.

........................

After everyone had a nice, relaxing breakfast(not), everyone proceeded to hike out to the same lake Liz, Soul, and Black Star went.

" Okay everyone! I have the bait, fishing rods, and containers. We are going to have a dinner of fish and rice." Maka explained as she passed out the items.

" Aw, I hate the thought of hurting all those cute little fishies." Liz whimpered as she watched the Koi fish swim calmly. Tsubaki gave a small smile and laid a gentle hand on the other weapon, who looked back with sad eyes.

" I feel the same way Liz, I do feel bad for these fish," Tsubaki already had the bait waiting in the water waiting for a victim," Unfortunately, it's just a game of life and death." Everyone looked at the shadow weapon with furrowed eyebrows, even Patty surprisingly, and Liz blinked her tears away.

" Wh-what do you mean?" A sudden dark aura surrounded the once kind and gentle Tsubaki, and she scowled.

" It's means fuck the lower lives!" And the shadow weapon violently reeled the fish that was nibbled the bait out the water, making it splash in the air and she yanked the fish off the rod. The fish's lip ripped with gore and bled heavily as she gripped it almost viciously. " Life is like a play," She growled, " We play the parts of cruel humans while fish play the parts of food. We kill for them, cook them, and eat their flesh hungrily as their blood drips to the ground!" It was silent. Everyone swallowed in anticipation and Tsubaki suddenly switched back to her usual smile. " Well then, let's fish shall we? Maka can I have another bait?" Maka jumped and hurriedly fished out another worm.

" U-um.. um sure, Tsubaki." Once everyone was situated, and slightly terrified, they settled quietly as the fish inspected their bait.

" I think she's still trying to get used to killing her own brother." Black Star muttered.

" That didn't help me at all." Liz whined quietly but wiggled the bait on the end of her rod near a fish. Patty only giggled while swinging her rod back and forth, fish piling up in her container somehow. Black Star didn't care to participate. He laid on the bed of grass with his hands behind his head as Soul beside him pulled a fish off his rod. The weapon grabbed another bait and tossed the wire back in the water before facing his friend.

" You're not going to fish?"

" Does it look like I am?"

" It's kind of fun I guess," Soul wiggled the end of the wire for a fish to creep up to," trying to trick a fish into dying basically." Black Star sat up and stared as Soul reeled in another fish. It flapped and shook as Soul dumped it in his container.

" I'll pass. I'm just still thinking."

Soul put the wire in the water.

" Oh, about what?"

" You." As if a switch had clicked, Soul's cheek turned bright pink.

" O-oh?" The assassin looked at the white-haired boy out the corner of his eye.

" It's nothing really."

" If you say so but earlier with me and-"

" I know. I understand" Soul sighed and faced his friend with a relieved smile.

" Thanks Black Star." The said boy quickly faced the other way so his embarrassed look wouldn't be seen.

" Whatever." Soul blinked in confusion but was distracted when he felt his rod being pulled.

..........................

Again, it was another night and Maka was determined to get this one right. As Tsubaki and Liz roasted the fish, she made Patty and Kid get the water this time for the rice, but she figured an accident was going to happen with them anyway. Black Star and Soul were asked to check for supplies and utensils. Maka flipped a fish over and hummed questionably in which Tsubaki looked up.

" What is it Maka?"

" Oh uh.. nothing it's just... In the morning I noticed Kid, Black Star and Soul in his room and he his shirt was almost off. I don't want to think it but... maybe there is a possible chance that those three are dating each other?" Tsubaki blinked in surprised and looked away with a nervous blush.

" Oh my... I didn't think they were the type to... you know."

" Yeah that's my same thoughts but..." Maka glanced at Soul and Black Star, who busy doing their job and she turned around. " I dunno. I'll just ask Soul and see what he says."

" I don't think Soul would tell you, or any of us so easily." The shorter girl mentally agreed and flipped a fish over. She would just have to watch the three boys carefully for any signs of any type of romantic interactions. So far, all she has seen was swearing, and bickering between them, but maybe it was all an act. Maybe they were trying to act like they aren't gay with each other so the girls wouldn't suspect a think.

Oh yeah Soul Eater Evans? Well I'm not going to be fooled this time.

Soul suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine.

" You alright?" Black Star asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Y-yeah I'm fine." He couldn't help but feel as though he did something wrong.

...............

Meanwhile with Kid and Patty...

...............

" Kyahaha!"

" No patty we are to get the water and go straight back!"

" But I wanna swim!" Patty had already hopped into the lake and was swimming like mad while Kid stood at the bank to try and reason with her.

" Patty get out of the water right now!" The girl just splashed at him and Kid was horrified to have his clothes dripping wet from the water. This ticked the shingiami off.

" Maka, we have everything according to the list and yes, this time we have the map." Maka nodded at her partner as she set the last fish on a large plate and looked at the woods.

" What's taking them so long? How hard can getting water be?"

" Don't forget that you sent Patty." Maka gravely agreed and set the stick down.

" I'll go see what's taking them so long. Honestly, it's just water." Liz sat down beside Tsubaki and looked up at the sky.

" Besides that, I actually feel kind of good today. A bit relaxed as well." She laid against a log and Tsubaki nodded in agreement while letting her hair loose.

" I do as well. We should go hiking sometime, it'll be great. We could see different kinds of animals, plant life..."

" Keep listing and I'll feel like I'm at school again.." Soul muttered under his breath. Maka finally came back with a weird look as she went to get towels while Patty continued to wring herself all over Kid.

" Kyahaha! I liked the part where you fell in the lake!"

" Idiot, you're the one who pulled me in!" Maka tossed them towels with a dead-pan look.

" We got the water, but seriously, does every job of fetching water require everyone to by sopping wet?"

" I was trying to kill him." Black Star and Soul simultaneously said while pointing at each other. Maka rolled her eyes as Kid scowled at Patty.

" I would say the same for Patty."

" I wouldn't try to kill you. Nooo..." The way Patty had said statement with a lopsided grin made Kid want to reconsider having her be his weapon, much less, live with him. Tsubaki grabbed the buckets of water and began to prepare the rice in the large simmering pot just above the fire. Liz sat up straighter with an encouraging grin.

" Hey, let's sing a camp fire song!" Both Soul and Black Star groaned while everyone else were in with her idea. Kid was busy making sure every part of him was dry so it would be perfect while the girls began to sing the ' I Gotta Pea' song. Soul muttered, " make it stop," while burying his head on his bent legs. It wasn't the song that was annoying the boys, it was the terrible pitches that the girls' sang in that made Black Star feel as though he was listening to someone scraping their nails against a chalkboard. Kid got on his knees next to Soul while holding out his towel.

" Soul, I need you to do me a favor." Soul looked up boredly but his face flushed when the Shinigami began to take off his shirt.

" Wh-what are doing!?" The girls' were too busy wrapped up in their song. Kid smirked while facing the other way, showing his bare back towards the flustered weapon.

" I want to make sure every part is dry, and my shirt is too damp so I need your help." Soul tried to make out words and realized he couldn't really object to that toned back... The weapon began to dry the shinigami's back, holding back his drool every so often. It may seem that this was an innocent task that Kid wanted Soul to do, but Black Star knew better.

And he didn't like it one bit.

.........................

Everyone are in front of the living room, silently watching t.v. Well, almost silent since Patty was laughing at the cold jokes the show offered. Maka sighed and flopped back on the couch. The camping yet again, was a complete disaster since Soul was passed out in Black Star's lap from being scared by Patty. Kid was wondering if he really aligned the rug with the coffee table with the couch with the t.v., Liz was whimpering in a pillow, and Tsubaki was respectfully quiet. All in all, they weren't really watching t.v. together. However, they have other days to actually have correct way of enjoying their break. All the travel money can't go to waste can it?

It was a while when Soul slowly blinked awake. Once he woke completely, he sat up slightly and blinked owlishly when he found himself sitting on top of another, in this case, his best friend.

" Wha... where-"

" Passed out. All here. Watch t.v." Black Star plainly said. Soul looked down and for a while before red began to taint his face. It just occurred to him that he is sitting on Black Star's lap. That's girly and Soul doesn't do girly, even if he did pass out in his friend's arm over another classic scary story. Who knew he was such a wuss for those cheap yet scary tactics?

" O-oh right. Well... thanks for earlier..." Soul made a move to get up since he wasn't really in the mood to be awake at the moment. However, the scythe was forced back down against the other's chest. His face burst into vivid colors and he stammered slightly, though this action went unnoticed by his friends. Who was watching t.v. anyway? " Wh-wh-what are you-?" Soul suddenly noticed how close their faces were and he quickly darted his eyes down. This silent action was strange but he didn't comment, instead hesitantly rested his head on the other's chest. It looked to be a long night before he could go back to his room judging by Maka's complaints of not making smores.

" I don't know but it just seems off a bit-"

" Kid, if you don't shut up about that in a second..." Liz threatened under the covers and Patty laughed at yet another lame joke from the t.v. show. Tsubaki sighed because she didn't get to fish some more but after glancing at the dark aura surrounding Maka, she thought better of not saying anything. Maka's plans to show gratitude for the previous years doesn't seem to be working out.

That is when the female meister decided to call it a night, noting in her head to actually write down the steps to enjoy tomorrow. Liz happily followed her because honestly, she wasn't too keen on sleeping alone in her dark room. This gave Kid the chance to analyze the correction for adjusting the furniture to his decision. Since it was the five of them left now, Tsubaki decided it was time for a more appropriate movie.

" So what, My Little Pony?" Black Star sarcastically muttered and his partner only smiled while pulling out a disk. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when the sweet and innocent Tsubaki showed the disk, Centipede. Patty suddenly gave a cat-like look at Soul who paled and said something about being tired but the grip around his waist said other wise. Everyone besides him were eager to see the movie.

" Don't worry Soul," Tsubaki sweetly said while putting the disk in the inject slot of the DVD player," Some parts are actually pretty funny." This made the boy relax more, glad that she didn't some full-out horror movie.

The sound of a woman screaming in agony as someone's face was stitched to her bottom made everyone on the edge of their seats. Well except Soul, who covered his ears and buried his head in Black Star's chest to try to not even notice the movie is playing. Tsubaki and Patty were the only ones who laughed when the woman was forced to push her waste inside the other's mouth. It nearly made Kid puke and Black Star was watching to see what would happen next. A human centipede was made by a mad man who kidnapped people for his experiment. Hell, he even grabbed a pregnant woman, and raped someone who was at the end of the land. He shoved a long tube that went in people's mouths and out their anuses, continuing into the next person until no more could be drawn in. It was terrifying, disgusting, yet they couldn't seem to bring their eyes off. However, the movie ending is drawing near for Soul's luck.

It was the first ten minutes when Soul was already hiding his eyes while Tsubaki and Patty laughed. It was NOT funny at all. What has this summer trip done to the nice girl? A hand rested on the side of his head and pulled him closer, surprisingly comforting for Soul. Though he was slightly embarrassed that Black Star is treating him like a girl, him and Kid for some reason. He also found it strange that his heart is pounding unreasonably fast from the gesture. Maybe it just surprised him but it could also mean something else that Soul has yet to admit to. The thing is, he doesn't want to find out what the second option is.

It was when the sound of a gentle, yet creepy tune played and he looked up, thanking Death that it was over. Meaning he could go back to bed. Only there is a slight problem. His mind always registers on the movie even if he is trying not to pay attention to it so his paranoid side started to come out. Plus the back cover of the disk didn't really help access the situation.

" How about another?" Tsubaki asked, already searching for another horror movie. Kid narrowed his eye; he didn't remember getting such a movie like that and was wondering if she or Patty had something to do with it. Soul was finally allowed up and his face turned full-blown red when his friend just looked up. The weapon wondered why he was acting this way but he quickly bade good night to everyone and made his way back to his room. Maybe they were all tired and his mind was playing tricks on him... yeah sounds reasonable enough.

.........................

" Erm...Star?" It was around the dead of night in which everyone should be asleep. Well that is, Soul couldn't really get the movie out his head. Plus there were no lamps and Soul didn't want to have to pay part of the electricity bill for the room light to stay on pretty much 24/7. Silence met and he sighed with a roll of his eyes before stepping in and shutting the door. The curtains blocked the window so little moon light barely lit the room. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding his pillow. It was to do or not to do. Sleeping in the same bed with Black Star may seem like an innocent thing but someone could just burst in and say all kinds of false things, like Maka did the other morning.

But, it's health over friends in this case because Soul was not planning on getting heart attacks every now and then over a noise being made mysteriously. And if everything goes as planned, he could just leave early in the morning before questions could arise. The white-haired boy looked down at the surprisingly once energetic boy peacefully sleeping. Just slip in and slip out, simple. He pulled the blanket up and got in before laying down, sighing.

Even if he was using his own pillow, he could smell the pleasant scent of his best friend. Soul was slightly freaked out that he was enjoying inhaling so he -forced himself to- stopped and got comfortable. His friend silently slumbered and Soul gave a small smile. He wasn't aware that he was watching the meister intently sleeping but the weapon closed his eyes, scooting close so that their arms touched. He wanted to know that he wasn't going to be kidnapped and part of a centipede chain. Silly, yes he knew.

........................

But it was slightly comforting.

..........................

Morning...

..........................

Maka was the first up and was already cooking breakfast. She had a determined smile since they were going sight seeing instead. There were many exotic creatures and plants that she hasn't seen before, and she planned to research as many as possible. Soul may call her a nerd but it was all fun and games when it came to that.

"Good morning Maka." Tsubaki said hello back and the other girl went to help prepare the meals. " Last night was fun, just so you know." Maka gave a small smile.

"Thanks. But this time, nothing can go wrong with sight seeing."

" Oh that sounds fun."

"Yup, and nothing can definitely go wrong."

" But knowing them..." Tsubaki hinted.

" Anything is possible." Maka numbly finished.

...........................

This time, the sun rays of the morning woke Black Star up. He was still trying to register that the Centipede movie isn't playing again as a dream and that it really was reality. The meister felt strangely comfortable, almost as if he was holding a teddy bear. Wanting to seem manly, not a wuss, he was about to sit up when he realized he couldn't. At this, the boy blinked more and looked, hiding his surprise to find Soul practically on top of him. A million questions and M-rated thoughts came to mind but he shoved them back to where they belonged, still staring at the white-haired boy sleeping. Did Soul know he was in the very same bed as him? However it didn't matter to him now. Soul is sleeping on top of him and that's all he really cared about.

Everyone may have thought that Black Star too childish or air-headed to understand feelings or gestures that related to the liking of another. Sure they hung out, joked around, slept over and what not as friends. But when there was a day when he realized that Kid was becoming more and more fond of Soul the feeling of... possession kicked in. So now it felt as though a childish war overcame him and the shinigami. A silent fight over an oblivious Soul.

Only now, with Soul clutching his shirt and giving a content sigh probably already declared the winner. The assassin definitely didn't mind waking up to this now on. Soul was slowly starting to awake from his dream and he didn't bother moving.

The scythe blinked and rested his head back, only giving a mental funny look. Last time he checked, pillows were soft and fluffy, and since when do blankets cling around his body? That's when the thought hit him. He was in Black Star's bed because of the damn movie Tsubaki chose. Hopefully the other isn't awake so he could make his escape...

Soul leaned up and twitched when he found Black Star smirking back at him. So much for the escape plan. Why hasn't Black Star said or did anything is beyond him.

" You're awake..." Soul pointed out in a mutter while looking down with a red face. Their faces are close again!

" I'd say the same for you."

Soul bit his bottom lip before sitting up more though the arms around his body didn't move.

" Ah. Sorry about coming in uninvited I-"

" Sort of figured. I don't mind." Soul looked up quick as he stammered. Different shades of red displayed on his cheeks. What is Black Star saying? That he enjoys his guy friend all on top of him in a questionable manner?

" D-don't say that..." He complained with an embarrassed scowl and felt too weak to stay up on his arms, in which he laid back down. No wonder he was comfortable- No! Not because of Black Star of course! But, he woke up in the arms of someone he admired. It felt nice in a way but... how could his best friend not think any of this weird? Soul sighed felt the urge to fall back asleep, slightly not caring that anyone could come at the moment. Locking doors isn't an option since Kid demonstrated quite clearly what would happen if he did.

The sounds of birds chirping and the cool summer breeze blowing the trees and bushes from outside really relaxed the two. Soul even gave a small smile when a hand rubbed circles on his back. Too comfortable. What is the feeling in his stomach each stroke made? Whatever it is, he hoped the morning would never end, which wouldn't come true but a sort of dream. Who knew this was in store for him after sneaking in? Soul traced his friend's broad shoulder and bicep lazily, definitely not wanting to do anything.

The sound of the door slamming open made Soul make a sound he would never dare admit to.

" GET UP BLACK STAR! SOUL IS- oh..." Maka blinked a few times at the scene before her. Her partner is in bed with him... this thought repeated a few times before a cat-smile stretched across her face. " Oh~. Oh, what do we have here?" There goes the peaceful morning. Soul hid his face in the other's chest, pulling up the blanket more to make sure not even the tip of his spiky hair was showing. Only Black Star replied sarcastically.

" Oh, get out."

" Oh, don't be like that." Maka walked in with her hands behind her back. She is loving this cute scene before her very own eyes. " I didn't think you guys would ~ahem~ last night. Naughty boys."

Soul growled and was glad his face was hidden.

" It wasn't like that!" He retorted.

" Then why are you looking so comfortable on top of him?" She had a good point but Soul refused to admit that he's a wuss when it comes to horror movies. He's a man! Okay a teen, but close enough!

" I-I... fell on top of him."

" I find that very hard to believe."

" When do you ever believe me?" Maka gave a sheepish grin.

" Oh, you're right."

" Oh my ass."

" Oh, breakfast is ready so I'll let you two ~catch up~ before we put the food away." Soul completely sat up and glared at his meister.

" Get the hell out already!" Maka did, not before giving an evil laugh and walking out, shutting the door as well. The weapon was embarrassed and thoroughly pissed and really didn't feel like going anywhere now. But, Maka's book always seem to get through to anyone with anything so he might as well get dressed. Soul sighed in annoyment and played with his own hair. Then again, she is the one who paid most of the funds to spend the week here so the evil girl got her nerdy ways. Oh what joy the next activity shall be.

" ... How long are you going sit there?" A voice cuts him from his thoughts. Soul looked down and it took three seconds for him to realize the positioning and immediately got off.

" S-sorry I was thinking!" The look Black Star gave him probably meant that he should word his sentences carefully. That statement did not help assess the situation at all. " I-I mean... getting up... Maka-"

" I know." Though really, the two didn't want to leave each other's presences. Soul grabbed his pillow, which was completely abandoned on the ground and he stood up.

" I was wondering... I-if... maybe I could 'sleep over' again?"

" That much of a wuss?"

" Yes or no dammit?"

" Yeah, sure."

Soul rolled his eyes and left, but after closing the door, a smile came across his face. Nothing romantic about it! Just some friendly bonding that takes best friends to the next level... er- friends with benefits? Either way, he is glad there is someone to distract him from his paranoid state while keeping it a secret(no longer). Just a few more days and he'll be back in his safe room back at the apartment.

" You slept with Black Star?"

"Wh-wh-what!? No, o-of course not!" Was his immediate response to the voice, which belonged to Kid.

" Nothing?"

" Nope. Just... sleeping."

" That idiot. Next time, make sure lay on his pelvic-"

"Wh-why would I do that!?" Soul asked with a baffled look. Kid smirked.

" Isn't that what you want?" At this, he stuttered for a long time, wanting to say he doesn't but it was like a part of him was saying he was lying. He didn't really want to do 'that' with his best friend right?

" Why are you telling me this?" He settled on.

"It's been years, something has to happen. That idiot can't take the hint. Didn't even handle when I was about to molest you yesterday."

" Okay! Why?" The weapon asked with a disturbed look.

" You haven't noticed?" Soul hesitantly shook his head. What was there to notice?

" No. What?" Kid was about to say something before he smirked.

" On second thought, I'd better not."

" Wha- tell me!"

" Can't. You ought to find out yourself." Soul pouted at the fact that Kid would tease him like that. Now he was really curious as to what he was supposed to notice. Kid didn't say anything else but pinched the other's cheeks, stretching them while enjoying Soul's complains.

" You'll know sooner or later. Just keep what I said in mind."

" Awrigh'! Le' go already!" Soul rubbed his slightly red cheeks and turned, knowing he wouldn't be getting much out of the other boy. If only he knew dang it. What it is that he needed to notice about Black Star and why Kid always tried to get his attention for Black Star to react? It couldn't mean what he thought it meant right? Soul decided to think about it later since there was plenty to do before they all left for another 'fun' activity. He sure awake now but he really didn't feel like having another surprise scare from Patty at the end of the day. And not passing out in Black Star's arms every time.

............................

" Is everyone ready?" Maka asked, while adjusting the bag on her back, which contained notebooks, index cards, cameras, and all other tools to record all sorts of data for when they walk. It seemed pretty pointless to everyone since they are on break and school should be on the back of their minds but Maka was all up for it. No one complained, because the least they could do is act as if they are having the time of their lives(not). This time, Maka made sure that everyone made sure to have all the necessities for camping out tonight. She had always wanted to lay outside watching the stars in the warm night. Knowing her, her ambitious dream was planned to be done tonight, complaints or none. " Also, I was just informed by Sid-sensei that there might be kishins lurking about in the deeper parts of the forest so we have to stay close."

At this, everyone was suddenly full of energy bit hid well the change in their expressions. Finally, the time they actually appreciated Kishins for being out and about. They definitely thanked Lord Death for the wonderful miracle of being a student of DWMA. Maka however, doesn't notice the change in their brightness, namely being hidden, and they all set off with her lead. The ash-brown girl was in awe as she took pictures of different types of wild flowers, insects, and plants that looked foreign. Even the others were interested at the sight.

" So, I think we should get to know about each other." Maka said, wanting to break the silence.

" What is there you don't know about us?" Soul said and Maka pondered before laughing nervously. That is true. They have all been friends for three years, currently in their senior year of DWMA so of course they practically knew each other like the back of their hands. This went into mind before Maka suddenly gave a smile that had shivers reach her partners spine.

" I don't think you have dated anyone yet have you?" She stated more than asking and Soul fought the blush that was going to erupt on his face. What's the problem with that?

" Y-yeah, and?" The others were suddenly more interested in Maka's and Soul's conversation more than the breath-taking wild life.

" Have anyone in mind?"

" ... N-no."

" I think you're lying~" Soul really didn't want to go there but it is true what she is saying. He flat out hesitated on that answer. Of course he had one of his friend's name in mind but he couldn't risk saying it. What would Black Star think of this? Then again, they did sleep together in bed and PETTED him so maybe it wasn't such a big deal. Only couples do that kind of stuff last time he checked.

" I'm sure I... am." Maka raised her eyebrows in surprise when Soul didn't deny it but agreed. Why is it so easy now for him to say so?

"Really? Then... who?" All eyes were on the scythe and the said weapon really didn't need all this attention. He trusted Maka yet his nerves kicked right in. Every one of his friends are listening so this answer isn't going to end up so private. Deny, deny, deny!

" Er um... j-just a person."

" Don't be ridiculous. It's obviously B-MMM!" Soul covered Kid's mouth before the shinigami could finish the name but the damage is already done."

" Starts with a 'B' huh? I wonder..."

Suspicions didn't rise too high when a butterfly with very large rainbow wings flew by and Maka automatically whipped out her camera and notepad. Soul sighed in relief as everyone continued looking but nearly yelped when a wet feeling ran across his fingers, causing his hand to retract to from his friend and blushed.

" S-seriously?" The predatory look the weapon was given told him otherwise that the shinigami would've probably done more if not for the company. Sometimes, Soul couldn't tell whether Kid was just teasing or not. He was hoping for the second guess because he knows what Kid is capable of almost anything. Like that morning when he was told(more like shown) what would happen if he tried to lock the door again. Did he really need to keep repeating that scene over and over again? If Black Star hadn't came to, lack of better terms, 'save' him, then who knows what would happen next? He does.

Minutes turned into an hour when the group conveniently reached a three way path. Maka suggested going to each one together but there was no way in hell anyone was going to go through all three one by one. At the mentioning of kishins, they finally agreed to go with their partners when Maka, again, came up with a great idea.

" Hey! We can get extra credit if we master different weapons right!? Then let's try right no, I'm sure there won't be a kishin we can't defeat." Kid stated he didn't need extra credit when he was in charge of a whole freakin' school and Black Star and Soul really didn't want to think about school but Tsubaki was in on the idea. The last she and the other girl paired up was when they fought Free and it was actually kind of fun. " And you two can work on matching your soul wavelengths. We're a team now so if either of us gets separated in the future, there won't be any trouble to use another."

Damn Maka and her persuasive words.

In the end, it was five against two and the groups separated. It was planned they meet each other at the end of the paths, according to the map Maka held. Even so, the mood was never killed and they went along. It was nice so far and Soul found his heart racing within every passing second when he realizes that he's alone with Black Star. So what? They're just walking, it's not like his friend was going to do something to him. It's not like his stomach is gaining one after another butterfly when their eyes met at every glance. It was silent though not an awkward one and Soul suddenly felt a disturbance in the jazz tune he was playing in his head.

" Oh no..." He muttered, causing his friend to look over.

" Really?"

" Of course you can't sense it. I think a kishin is nearby."

" Yes! Finally!"

" Oh wait Kid-" The sound of a gunshot was heard,"-got it." The brightness disappears and a dark aura surrounds his friend.

" That jack ass. I bet he killed it on purpose."

"... That's sort of our job." It was another quiet walk down the forest when Soul paused in his steps, causing the meister stop as well in confusion.

" Soul?"

The said boy sighed when the weight on his chest continued to grow. He wanted to get it out the way, he was tired of being confused on where to direct his feelings. Kid was trying to tell him something that he damn well wanted to know but had to see for himself, and Soul decided it was time he found some answers. He didn't care what Black Star would think of him later on, maybe a little, but it's the truth he wanted because Maka's teasing is starting to get out of hand. Even worse, it's starting to make him realize what she is saying are not jokes and teases, but the truth hidden behind sarcasm. It's probably time he thought about once and for all.

"Black Star, who do you feel about me?" Okay, maybe that was a bit straight forward.

" What?"

" How do you feel about me?" Soul asked more boldly while fully facing the confused boy.

" I don't really..." The scythe looked down fora moment before looking up with a slight timid expression. Making it even more clear seemed more embarrassing but he forced himself to not pay attention to his swirling insides.

" H-how do you... feel about...u-us?" Silence. Black Star continued to stare at the other, who felt his cheeks burn drastically. Why won't that idiot answer him already!? He was slightly becoming annoyed at the weird gaze he was getting when Black Star finally answered him after the awkward moment.

" About us?" Soul nodded." Well we're friends right?" Soul face-palmed himself, not expecting Black Star to be this clueless.

" I know that. I mean... um. Is there a way you think about us?"

" What are you saying?" He was starting to get impatient. Is there any moments where Black Star could actually be smart about things? Maybe his whole assumption on the boy liking him might be false because being this clueless on his hints obviously mean he doesn't-

" Like you?" Soul froze as his breath hitched. Okay, maybe he didn't expect that as an answer.

" U-um I guess... Well, Kid said that you talked to him feeling weird around me which I don't get since we've been friends for almost four years but lately you and him have been acting strange around me for some reason ever since we came to camp here and everyone is always mentioning that maybe you like me since I get easily embarrassed or scared and I always end up in your arms which are very nice by the way," Black Star blinked as the boy took a deep breath," We always seem to be having closer interactions and when me and Kid sort of talked about it, the reason why I was against the wall with him is because he wanted to molest me and see what you would do but that didn't quite well work out and I ended up fainting in your arms again and I appreciate you for carrying me around but then you held me super close and I just felt light-weighted, in a good way I guess, and the next thing you know we're in bed together without a care in the world and we could've easily been mistaken for having *ahem* last night. Me and Kid talked yet again and I found out you like me and I just realized that I like you and this is a very strange coincidence but I'm kind of happy that I finally figured out everything. I finally... noticed."

It was quite when Soul just realized what the weight on his chest was and why he was so confused on what Kid was talking about. After that long and clear explanation running through his mouth, he and Black Star were thinking the same thing.

He likes me.

The wind blew serenely through the air as the two continued to stare at each other eyes with small shock. It was when the shock grew old and Soul brought up a hesitant crooked smile.

" Why don't we keep this a secret for now?" Black Star gave one of his signature smiles and gave a thumbs up.

" You're secret is safe with me. Promise not to tell mine?"

" My lips are sealed."

Before the light-hearted scene could continue, the feeling of a kishin lurking in their direction and Soul looked up.

" Wanna handle that one?" Black Star only pulled the scythe against his chest, bringing their faces closer.

" I'll let Kid have it this time." He said while pressing their lips together.

As a thanks.

..........................

The rest of the days and nights passed and it was finally the last day for everyone to pack up and get ready for a train at noon. Maka was busy taking pictures and putting them into a photo book with a big smile. She finally realized that summer trips and parties with her friends will never turn out into the way she plans. Why? Because with their unique personalities, they actually make it more fun than the original plan. The only thing that mattered is that everyone had fun instead of trying to get everything perfect. She is truly lucky to have friends like them.

Patty hasn't been targeting Soul lately since that one deadly look from Black Star meant it was probably was probably time to change victims. Meaning that her older sister hasn't been able to sleep ever since in the same room as hers. Tsubaki was back to her kind-hearted self and was currently helping Maka pick out some pictures that looked accurate enough to go into the photo album. Some of the pictures they weren't aware of who took the photos but it didn't matter since they happen to catch some of the best moments. Tsubaki raging, Patty telling scary stories, Liz holding Kid close while freaking out... There was secret picture that Maka kept in a small pocket of her backpack that she wouldn't dare let anyone see... yet.

Soul and Black Star kissing.

She had just contained pure gold!

...........................

" Looks like school is in a week. That sucks." Soul stated. He and Black Star were leaning against a rail near a view of the ocean around the outskirts of town. The rest of their friends wanted to go to a nearby gift shop after their train ride back to Death City and the two came over here. It was strange that Maka would always look at the inside of her backpack and giggle uncontrollably before sitting back up and looking natural. He wondered what it was bit didn't comment since as usual, girls are confusing. Black Star wasn't really paying attention to the glistening ocean in the sunset.

" Don't remind me."

" I'll remind you if I want to... We have school next week." A sigh came from the meister and Soul laughed in his crossed arms on top of the rail. Now he was the one who got to tease the other. Plus he gets the best reactions from his new boyfriend. It wasn't as odd as he thought this newfound relationship would be in fact, they didn't really change how they acted around each other. Just annoy the other to death with some kissing, holding hands, and embraces. Black Star was actually a lot more romantic than he thought he was.

Soul stood up straight leaned against Black Star with his arms around the others torso. "*sigh* I'm ready to go home already. What's taking them so long anyway?" The weapon's hair was ruffled and an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Soul lifted his head up and was met with a pair of lips on his.

" Long enough for us to do other things." At this, Soul pulled back with a small blush while pinching the other's cheek painfully.

" Don't go there, pervert."

" Awright, jeez."

When their friends began to come out, Soul finally thought of something. He wondered what the summer trip really meant to everyone. Like, what the purpose was since this is their first time going to a trip just with the seven of them. Either way, even if he didn't want to go in the first place, he was starting to notice a couple things. The important one for that matter is him and Black Star. If they hadn't been forced to go would they still have their feelings locked away from each other? Would Tsubaki have finally broken down over fish? It could have all started with Kid, or the jacket Black Star gave him, or fainting in his arms that lead to them in arms with each other. Maybe this was Maka's or Kid's idea from the start. Were their interactions really that noticeable?

" Guys, it's time to go!" Liz called over. He and Black Star made their ways and Soul gave an exasperated smile while secretly putting his hand in Black Star's.

What ever it was, he'd have to thank them.

It turned out to be the best summer trip ever.


End file.
